


The end of my reality

by Jessbk27



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Sayori dies, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessbk27/pseuds/Jessbk27
Summary: Your reality Sayori parody Inspired by bearandrocky1 and Emirichu





	The end of my reality

"**Everyday, I wish that you could be with me**"

Sayori looks at the window depressed

"**Staying together forever happily**"

She sighs drawing doodles on paper

"**The ink stays on the paper just move your hand write the way into his heart**"

Sayori draws a broken heart

"**But in this world with horrible choices**"

"**What will it take just to avoid that day**"

"**What will it take just to avoid today**"

Sayori gets up and puts her pajama's on

"**Have I found everybody a new friend to make today?**"

"**When you're here nothing feels depressing anyway**"

"**When I can't face my own feelings**"

"**What good are words when I don't feel good at all**"

Sayori get's another piece of paper 

"**If this world won't give me an ending**"

She start's writing something 

"**I just have to force it so I have one after all**"

As soon as she finishes writing it she lays it on the floor

"**Does my pen only write fake feelings for those who are dear to me**"

"**Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free?**"

Sayori walks to her closet and pulls out some rope

"**The ink stays on the paper how can I write happiness in reality**"

"**If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat**"

She hangs the rope and ties it

"**What do you call happy in your reality**"

"**if I can't be happy**"

She puts her head In the noose

"**I'll leave you be**"


End file.
